


Cafe Kisses

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, not an excuse for them to make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Ruby go on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Kisses

Ruby’s stance was low as she stepped carefully down the hall. Blake’s back was turned but she still had four ears and sharp hearing. She crept closer and closer taking her time to measure her movements. Then with a burst of speed from her semblance, Ruby leapt onto Blake’s back embracing her warmly. Despite the sudden impact Blake’s stance barely faltered. “Whatcha readin?” Ruby questioned with lilt.

Blake planted a light kiss on Ruby’s cheek and giggled. Blake twisted around and closed the book, making a mental note of her place, “Well hey Ruby. Its just some study material for our history class.”

 

Ruby cocked her head to the side “Why’re you reading that in the hallway?”

“Well Yang and that Violet girl are in our room and it’s only their second date. ” Blake shrugged. 

Ruby had met Violet early today, the girl was odd to say the least but Yang seemed to like her. She thought it was good though considering Ruby had just started dating Blake not too long ago. “Well then how about we go down to Vale and stop by that cafe we like?”

 

Blake considered the time briefly, it was starting to get a little late but the Cafe should still be open if they could catch a transport to downtown relatively soon. “That,” Blake paused to kiss Ruby on the tip of her nose, “Sounds like it would be a good plan Ruu-ruu.”

 

Ruby blushed at the embarrassingly affectionate nickname, “Blakey...” Ruby only wished she had one just as bad to return the favor.

 

Blake tugged Ruby along by the hand down the hall, “C’mon Ruby we have to hurry to catch the next transport.” She smirked.

 

Ruby and Blake walked hand in hand down towards the docking stations. Ruby sometimes leaning on Blake as they made their way.

 

\---------_______---------

 

The lights of Downtown Vale were slowly coming on taking over for the fading twilight sun. There was crispness in the air at this time of day from the late afternoon sea breeze. Blake hadn’t really been to a coastal region before coming to Beacon and quickly fell in love with it. Ruby had grown up just outside of walking distance and visited often enough with her mother. Both took a deep breath inhaling the atmosphere and each other’s presence.

 

“C’mon Blake, the cafe is this way.” Ruby beamed, of all the lights in Vale Blake thought that her favorite had to be Ruby’s perfect smile. It put a light imitation on her own face as she followed after Ruby who was practically skipping down the boulevard.

 

The two were largely ignored as yet another affectionate couple as they made their way to the cafe. Neither of them spoke, merely taking in the sights and sounds as Blake held Ruby close. Ruby was almost sad that it had to end when they reached the cafe, She wanted to stay in Blake’s arms all night.

 

They reached the small, slightly hidden Cafe. It was a canvas over a small inset shop counter. Chairs and small tables sat under the canvas with a few just outside of it. The scent of baked goods and coffee mixed with the salty air. There were few other patrons at the small shop, its location hid it from most tourism.

 

Blake and Ruby approached the counter, “What you two like?” The barista said with slight smile. She had was dark skin, short pink hair and was just a bit taller than Blake. Her green eyes were bright in the soft lighting of the inset service counter.

 

Blake didn’t hesitate, “I’d like a black tea.” She eyed the creamer station, preparing for her trip over there.

 

“Uhhh...” Ruby considered the menu for several brief moments, “I’ll have the hot chocolate.” Blake gave Ruby a quizzical look, “What? Its getting late and I don’t wanna be up all night.” She answered, blushing. They took a seat and waited for the barista to bring them their orders.

 

“Its a nice night out.” Ruby commented after a minute of silence, looking out onto the small side street.

 

“It’s almost as lovely as you.” Blake put her hand on Ruby’s causing her blush deeply. She remained silent as her heart beat fast. Unfortunately for Ruby the drinks arrived right then as the Barista tried to set them on the counter as non-intrusively as possible. Blake picked up her coffee and gave Ruby a peck on the cheek, “Be right back.” She whispered into her ear before heading over to table full of creamers, honey and sugar to flavor her tea.

 

Ruby took a sip of her hot chocolate and burned her tongue, immediately spitting it all over the table and almost spilling the rest into her lap. Blake left her drink on the station’s table and covered the short space between them quickly. “Ruby are you alright?”

 

“I burned my tongue..." Ruby stuck out her tongue to accentuate.

 

Blake drew Ruby into a deep but brief kiss, Ruby’s eyes going wide with delight and shock. Blake smirked, “Better?”

 

Ruby blushed slightly, her tongue still tingled. “Blakeyyy.” She didn’t mind the kiss but they were in public and she wasn’t quite used that level of public display.

 

“Sorry Ruu-Ruu, but you looked so cute with your little blep.” Blake giggled and Ruby’s face went from a slight blush to full crimson. Blake kissed her again, a little more chaste this time. “Maybe give your drink a test first next time?” She teased.

 

Ruby skulked as Blake returned to the table to finish making her tea, “I’ll make sure to do that.” She brought her hot chocolate her mouth and gave it a single gentle blow before sitting back on the table. Ruby sat back in her seat, she wasn’t in any rush to end a night that felt this right.


End file.
